


Пустошь В Конце Тропы

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, Drabble Collection, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Rated For Violence, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Джим Мориарти - генератор бесконечно прекрасных идей - и его верный напарник Себастьян Моран на пути насилия.(сборник)
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	1. Автомобиль, погоня, гематофилия.

**Author's Note:**

> В некоторых книгах серии «Тёмная Башня» герои Стивена Кинга говорят о Пустоши в Конце Тропы, как о том месте, где оказываются они после смерти.  
> Так же можно прочитать здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3043570

_Кровь, погони, страсть, Жить любой ценой._

_Король И Шут - Двое Против Всех_

Стрелка на спидометре нестабильна, как и все вокруг. Она чуть трясется, изредка срываясь за пределы черных делений в красное поле. Доходит до опасной границы и резко уходит по полукругу в почти что изначальное положение. Времени совершенно нет. Потому что чуть позади, словно хищник, несется полицейская машина, распугивая завыванием сирены местных жителей, птиц и бездомных кошек. Моран сворачивает на широкую улицу, и только успевает подумать, насколько же пустынно в Лондоне по ночам. Три квартала. Пять поворотов. И это только, если за тобой нет погони. А он ведь говорил, что это плохая, очень плохая идея. Но разве убедишь этим Джима? Для него, чем хуже ситуация вокруг, тем веселее из неё потом выпутаться. А выпутываться кому? Правильно! Ну конечно же, Морану. Джим же гений, он руки пачкать не будет. Хотя не в этот раз. В этот раз за собственное веселье он расплатился достаточно, чтобы не пытаться вылезти из своей темной норы еще пару недель.

Себастьян в это, правда, плохо верит. Джим и полумертвым может Тауэр взорвать. Да чего там, раздавай приказы, кому нужно и нажимай на кнопки. Тут и Себастьян бы справился. Но сейчас не та ситуация. Джим, вообще-то, не собирался ловить пули, но оно как то само вышло. Он так и сказал Морану. "А ты, что думаешь, пули тоже будут менять траекторию по твоему желанию?". Джим так не думал, нет, вовсе нет. Но хотел бы. - Не отключайся, - командует Моран и снова поворачивает руль.

Мориарти ударяется больным плечом и шипит. Пристегиваться не было ни времени, ни сил. Правое плечо дико ноет, но кровь уже почти перестала бежать. Он и не собирался отключаться. Моран еще что-то говорит, но Джим его уже не слышит, потому что сделал уже невесть какую ошибку за вечер. Сегодня вообще день ошибок Джима Мориарти. Он потом эту дату черным цветом обведет. У Мориарти вроде как есть склонность к гематофилии. Но она у него какая-то корявая и неправильная. Как и весь день, да и как и вся жизнь. У Джима вообще ничего не бывает по-человечески. Сейчас он увлеченно рассматривает свою окровавленную руку, со своей же кровью на ней и совершенно забывает о боли. Мир для него вообще перестает существовать. Он наблюдает, как густые красные капли медленно стекают по пальцам, падают на обивку автомобиля, а в ноздри забивается приторно-сладкий запах. Он процентов на девяносто лишь плод больного воображения. У Джима сейчас все закручивается в голове от этого воображения. Моран бросает взгляд на босса, возвращается к дороге, чуть не сбивает какую-то черную тень, и вновь кидает короткий взгляд на Мориарти. Того уже откровенно ведет. Ещё немного и он начнет расковыривать собственную рану, только чтобы увидеть ещё больше крови. Все болевые центры в мозгу просто отрубает. А вид собственной крови приносит исключительно эстетическое наслаждение. Трогать сейчас Джима и пытаться достучаться до его затуманенного кровью рассудка абсолютно бесполезно. И не безопасно. Психов вообще лучше не трогать. Особенно таких, как Мориарти. И особенно, когда им окончательно сносит крышу. Погоня оторвалась ещё где-то полтора километра назад, но Моран все еще продолжает объезжать кварталы спального района Лондона, опасаясь, что за ними следят. Он еще надеется, что успеет доехать раньше, чем Джиму надоест концентрировать сознание только на себе, и он впустит в свой кровавый мир еще и Морана, пытаясь разодрать и его кожу тоже. Ему бы цветочки собирать с такой манией, а не людей убивать. Он потому и не любит пачкать свой ручки - боится сорваться.

Себастьян подъезжает к нужному дому и удивленно отмечает, что свет на кухне нужной квартиры горит. Он заглушает мотор и прислушивается - сирены полицейской машины не слышно даже отдаленно. Утром придется угнать другую машину, а эту лучше отогнать за город и там оставить. А еще лучше утопить или сжечь. Потому что слишком много крови для автомобиля, номер которого явно записан. Моран поворачивается к Джиму. Тот с каким-то упоением слизывает с пальцев кровь. Себастьян поражается, как Джим до сих пор не потерял сознание от потери крови. А потом вспоминает, это же Мориарти. Моран вытаскивает Джима из автомобиля. Тот слишком далеко от материального мира, чтобы думать, что тут происходит с его телом. По крайней мере, это единственное объяснение, которое приходит Морану в голову.

Джим не сопротивляется. Он идет за Себастьяном, иногда спотыкаясь. Идет только потому, что его тянут за руку и дают точное направление. Они поднимаются на третий этаж. И Себастьян стучит в дверь ногой, потому что именно в этот момент сознание Джима решило, что пора прощаться.

Он ловит падающее тело и стучит.

Дважды.

Дверь открывается секунды через две-три.

В глазах хозяина не капли сонливости и полно холодного профессионализма. Он видел их из окна кухни. Пока Себастьян укладывает Джима на кушетку в комнате, оборудованной под хирургический кабинет, он в который раз задумывается, почему Мориарти доверяет только этому подпольному доктору, когда он вполне может обзавестись целой больницей. Средства позволяют. А потом он выкидывает эти мысли из головы, как глупые и нелогичные. С его работой вообще никому доверять нельзя. Уже потом он дожидается возвращения дока на диване в гостевой комнате. В полной темноте. Доктор выходит к нему, как раз тогда, когда он уже устает ждать и когда все возможные и невозможные мысли в голове заканчиваются. Он говорит, что все более или менее нормально и предлагает остаться на ночь. Себастьян не может не согласиться - его лимит сил на сегодня исчерпан. Джим-без-сознания - спокойный Джим. Он немного напоминает ребенка. Ребенка с перемотанным плечом и красными пятнами на белых бинтах. В темноте этот контраст хорошо выделяется. Себастьян садится на выделенную ему кровать, в ответ она скрипит пружинами.

Джим не двигается, не ворочается и вообще лежит неподвижно. Спокойный Джим идет вразрез с образом неусыпного гения, потому что Морану почти не удавалось увидеть Мориарти спящим. Казалось, он вообще никогда не спит, а энергию восполняет за счет людских страданий. Правда, каждодневные мешки под глазами как-то портили мысль о том, что Мориарти - нелюдь. Часы показывают "3:15", и Моран думает, что спать ему максимум часа три, потому что уничтожать улики, в лице угнанного автомобиля, кроме как ему больше некому. Мориарти вряд ли очнется до завтрашнего утра, потому что его особенная гематофилия и ранение, которые он вообще получал в последний раз еще в прошлой жизни, вымотали его окончательно.

И когда он очнется Моран не будет устраивать ему лекцию, о том, чтобы он больше не лез туда, куда не следует, потому что, он знает, Джим все равно будет делать, что ему захочется и как ему захочется. А Мориарти не будет благодарить Себастьяна за в очередной раз спасенную собственную жизнь и собственный рассудок, потому что это и так само собой разумеющееся. Ведь на этом, в идеале, и так построены их отношения.


	2. Похороны номер раз

_Время, как змей, вьется вокруг себя.  
В Книге Смертей будет глава моя.  
Ария - Меченый Злом.  
_

Мир в черно-белых тонах. Рябь в глазах от осознания. Смешение жизненных реалий. Когда вокруг ничего не остается.  
Перед тобой - рыхлая земля и безжизненный камень, хранящий память о том, что когда-то было живо.  
За тобой - годы, бесконечное время, чужие жизни, осыпавшиеся на твоих глазах, чужая кровь, засохшая поверх твоей собственной, чужая жизнь, давшая продолжение другой.  
Но не его.  
Мир в черно-белых тонах.  
Сотни трупов за спиной и десятки впереди ради исполнения невозможной мечты, несуществующего желания, живущего теперь там, где до него не добирается свет реальности.  
Рябь в глазах от осознания.  
Когда хочется расцарапать стены в доме так, чтобы все руки покрылись кровью из-под содранных ногтей и поврежденной кожи. Когда хочется уничтожить каждого. Независимо от его причастности.  
Смешение жизненных реалий.  
Ты думаешь, что вина лежит на всех. На каждом, чем взгляд ты ловишь на себе. На каждом, кто проходит мимо. На каждом, кого ты видишь из окна своей квартиры.  
Когда вокруг ничего не остается.  
Когда вокруг глухая пустота. И все семь миллиардов живущих на земле человек кажутся таким эфемерным понятием, словно они никогда, и особенно сейчас, не имели никакого значения.  
Люди, которые посмели убить то единственное, что имело смысл. Люди.  
Люди заслуживают смерти. Каждый из них, потому что они настолько прогнили в своем стремлении забраться выше, используя при этом всевозможные средства.  
"Хочешь сказать, ты отличаешься от них?"  
Но какое может быть дело до отличий, когда теряется смысл жизни? Цель существования покрывается пылью. Мгновенно.  
"Жизнь имеет смысл". Так хочется думать. Хочется продолжать эту жизнь. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы встретиться на пустоши в конце тропы . Но это ничем не отличается от глупых попыток покончить с жизнью, прыгнув с крыши собственного дома или повесившись на собственной люстре.  
"Разве ты не считал самоубийство признаком слабой воли?"  
Однако сейчас оно кажется одним из единственно возможных продолжений происходящего.  
Смерть или месть. Мстить за смерть, чтобы умереть самому.  
"Разве это не одно из проявлений слабости?"  
Это похороны. Черная панихида и сотни людей, которых ты никогда не видел и не знал. Знали ли они его и были ли они близки? Что они представляли для него, если получили приглашение на похороны...  
Приглашение на похороны.  
Звучит слишком. Просто слишком. Слишком много черного. Слишком много слез. Слишком много фальши. Слишком, слишком, слишком.  
Слишком много смерти для одного человека.


	3. Моран, Мориарти, выстрел

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внезапный POV.

_“Пуля ставит точку в знак прощенья и любви” (Ария - Твой новый мир)._

Металл остывает моментально, стоит только отнять от него руку, потом что погода в Лондоне ни к черту. И мне бы очень хотелось найти разумное объяснение тому, что здесь сейчас происходит. Тому, что я уже какой час сижу на крыше соседнего с квартирой Джима домом и высматриваю Мориарти в прицел снайперской винтовки. Было бы разумно наплевать сейчас на все, собраться и вернуться обратно, в квартиру Джима, делая вид, что ничего не было и это не я три часа ждал удобного случая, чтобы прострелить черепную коробку гению криминального мира.

Но отступить сейчас кажется слишком простым решением, которое потом не будет с почестями воспеваться народами. По крайней мере, Скотланд Ярд пожал бы мне руку, если я выполню эту работу, и в честь признательности отправил бы на исправительные работы. Это, конечно, если бы меня не убили раньше и я бы дожил до суда, что вряд ли, ведь у Мориарти достаточно людей, которым его смерть не будет на руку.

Наверняка они сразу же ему шустренько доложили, как только прознали. Вот ведь длинноносые крысы! Скорее всего, так оно и есть, и именно это объясняет тот факт, что Джин вот уже третий час не подходит к окнам и не выходит из дома.

Тут два варианта: любо я либо Джим. И кто-то из нас должен умереть. Любо я сейчас плюю на все и сдаюсь на милость Мориарти, либо жду, когда кто-то из его людей найдет меня и застрелит первым. Кажется, сегодня умереть суждено лишь мне. Это в том случае, если Джим не сдастся первым и не выйдет на балкон прямо под пулю. Нет, у него, конечно, бывают бзики, но за собственно й смертью он не пойдет точно.

За шумом города не слышно, как открывается окно в доме напротив, но я отчетливо вижу, как Джим высовывается из распахнутого настежь окна, поворачивается в мою сторону и улыбается, точно зная, что я его вижу. Он, улыбаясь слишком весело для потенциального смертника, кивает вверх и чуть правее. Я осматриваю окна и крышу старого дома, который собирались снести, долго говорили, но до дела так и не дошло, но ничего подозрительного в нем поначалу не замечаю. А затем мне попадается на глаза трещина возле самой крыши - скорее всего, как раз на чердаке - и едва заметное дуло винтовки, смотрящее прямо на меня. Вот черт!

Именно этого я и ожидал. И выбрал максимально закрытое место, но чертова трещина портила все, сводила все старания к нулю.

Я совсем немного думаю о том, что стоило все-таки вернуться и сделать вид, что все в порядке. Вероятность того, что в этом случае, люди Мориарти не убили бы меня через несколько дней равна даже не нулю процентов, а много-много меньше, если такое возможно. Но сейчас у меня мало вариантов для выбора. Если проще - только один.

Я ловлю в пересечения прицела улыбающегося Джима, усмехаюсь, думаю о том, что, скорее всего, тот второй снайпер делает сейчас тоже самое, только уже в отношении меня. Убийца для убийцы. Мориарти не сводит с меня глаз, опираясь на сложенные на подоконнике руки. На улице холодно, а он в одной рубашке. Неужто думает, что все закончится за несколько мгновений?

Хотя так оно и есть. Я бросаю взгляд на своего будущего убийцу, тут же отбрасывая последние сомнения. Уходить - так с песней и почестями, пусть о них никто и не узнает.

Курок холодный, но сейчас это мало волнует. Мориарти продолжает улыбаться, чуть покачивая головой, изредка прикрывая глаза, напевает себе что-то. Наверняка, о смерти и снайперах, которые попались на крючок.

Пуля вырывается навстречу жертве, за считанные секунды преодолевая расстояние в несколько десятком метров, и врезается Мориарти в лоб, разрывая гениальные мозги. Финальный аккорд, последняя сцена. Ты же любишь спектакли, да, Джим?

Глаза гения стекленеют, он оседает на пол, скатываясь с окошка в комнату. Я всего секунду наблюдаю за тем, как красиво скатывается кровь по высокому лбу Мориарти из пробитого пулей отверстия, которое, определенно, портит его красоту. Если бы он был жив, он бы убил меня за подобное расточительство, но он мертв. Однако меня все равно убьёт.

Висок прорезает резкая, острая боль, едва я вспоминаю о снайпере. Оружие, чуть качнувшись, едва не сваливается, когда я пытаюсь за него ухватиться, но все равно подаю на пол. Мгновенная смерть не приходит, что заставляет меня внутренне усмехнуться - меня убил какой-то второсортный дилетант. Всегда было интересно, что думают жертвы перед смертью, а теперь я сам оказался жертвой собственной глупости. Ну, что ж…

Сознание стремительно уплывает, и цепляться за него все труднее, почти невозможно. Части тела холодеют, и я перестаю их чувствовать. Глаза закрываются. Если бы не дикая боль в голове, я бы подумал, что мне просто подсыпали яду или, в конце концов, это просто сон. Да, я усну, а проснусь где-нибудь в огромном море крови всех моих жертв. Вместе с Мориарти. Пожалуй, это не самое страшное, что могло со мной случиться...

До встречи в Аду, Джим.


	4. Похороны номер два

Мориарти сотню раз подстраивал собственную смерть. От банальных пуль или ножа в подворотне до катастроф вселенского масштаба или хотя бы падения самолета, что в нынешних условиях жизни, было куда проще провернуть. Наверное. Пути криминального гения неисповедимы, как и Господни. Однако последний раз в действительности оказался...последним.

Лежащий в гробу Джеймс Мориарти. Что может быть страннее этой картины? И ведь ничего не попишешь, когда катафалк приезжает ровно в восемь и забирает черный лаковый гроб. Хочется верить, что это всего лишь очередная игра, и не пройдет и пары дней, как он заявится живой и здоровый, с привычной улыбкой и манерностью. Но Себастьян сам забирал его тело с крыши, сам видел отчет патологоанатома и даже гроб, как-то заказанный Джимом ради шутки (или нет?) сам забирал. Этого было достаточно, чтобы поверить в реальность происходящего. Всемогущий Джеймс Мориарти теперь будет гнить в красивом черном лакированном ящике на дне двухметровой ямы, пока его кости не сгниют окончательно, а лак с гроба не облупится. Или еще дальше.

Однако сейчас, на похоронах, куда собралось достаточное количество народа, несмотря на все то, что делал Джим в своей жизни. Себастьян не был уверен, что все эти люди - деловые партнеры, подельники или что-то около того. Он вообще не знал большую часть присутствующих. Хотя можно точно сказать, что они знали Мориарти. Интересно, а приглашения на свои похороны он тоже сам разослал? Все предвидел, сукин сын? Впрочем, сейчас, на похоронах, поздно задавать вопросы, хотя бы потому, что Себастьян уж точно не верил в загробную жизнь, в переррождение души и все прочее. Хотя посмотреть на душу Мориарти в теле восьмилетнего мальчика он бы хотел, конечно же, если бы душа помнила свою...кхем, прошлую жизнь. Но все это слишком религиозные мысли для того, кто и в Бога особо не верит, да и Джим не верил, так что это уж совсем. Однако при всем при этом Себастьян не сомневался, что Джим попадет в Ад, причем не просто прогнившей душонкой. Нет. Он станет выше всех душ, проберется на самый верх даже в Аду. Ведь это Мориарти. Хотя если он вернется с того света, Себастьян сам запихнет его обратно, потому что это уже совсем не смешные шутки. А потом отправится следом. Если Джим позовет.


	5. Паранойя, смена мест жительств

Где они только не побывали.

Они жили в многоквартирных домах, маленьких каморочных квартирках, насквозь пропахших сигаретным дымом, пентхаусах на "вершине мира", даже в небольшом домике лесника глубоко в лесу. И лучше бы они оставались в этом домике постоянно (кому придет в голову искать их в лесу?). Это можно было назвать жаждой нового, неизвестного, в конце концов желанием узнать и изучить жизнь со всех её сторон. И Морану приходили в голову такие мысли на первых этапах его "становления" правой рукой криминального гения.

Но это называлось по-другому.

Паранойя.

И это было и нормально, и весело, и ужасно одновременно.

"Нормально" - потому что как не стать параноиком с такой работой? Особенно если ты сам выбрал эту жизнь. Особенно, когда половина этой гребанной вселенной желает тебе смерти.

"Весело" - потому что нет ничего забавнее Джима, который меняет место жительства после одного косого взгляда курьера или случайно заблудшей на участок собачки. Это если не думать о том, что в конце концов это окажется не бесплодными беспокойствами.

"Ужасно" - потому что Моран каждый раз с ужасом наблюдал на пожаром/обрушением/еще какой-нибудь катастрофой, случившейся в их прежнем "доме". Сколько раз они обманули Госпожу Судьбу? Сколько раз он должен был уже сказать спасибо параноику Мориарти за то, что он все еще жив?


	6. Сердце на День Всех Влюбленных

Сердце билось ещё секунду назад. Ему так казалось. 

Но на самом деле оно уже давно было мертво.

Наверное.

Мертвое сердце. Но тем не менее это было настоящее! человеческое! сердце! 

В страшном кошмаре не приснится.

Хотя с его работой и не удивительно иметь такие кошмары. Это ведь кошмар? 

Он стоял у кофейного столика, в окно светило закатное солнце, а на самом столике в окровавленной пестрой ленте лежало сердце.

В подарок.

Вот ужас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Такие делишки.


End file.
